Like the phoenix
by La plume rouge
Summary: Alors que Sirius vient juste de s'évader d'Azkaban et se cache quelque part en Afrique, Remus tente désespérément de le retrouver. Et lorsque ceux-ci se confrontent à nouveau, après leur unique discussion, celle où Peter Pettigrow s'est fatalement échappé, cela ne se passe pas exactement comme Remus l'aurait souhaité... OS SBRL


**Voilà un petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête sur le couple RLSB, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira car, pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter ! Si ce n'est que cet OS se situe lors de la quatrième année de Harry à Poudlard, vers le début du tome quatre, lorsque Sirius est vraisemblablement en Afrique.**

**DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf le scéna' qui est entièrement de moi !**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

Le proverbe tournait incessamment dans sa tête, tandis qu'il arpentait le plancher d'une vieille bâtisse quasiment en ruine ; autour de lui, la végétation était dense et épaisse. Les plantes tropicales, à la fois gigantesques et colorées, s'épanouissaient à l'insu de la maigre construction sur pilotis, que Sirius s'était évertué à édifier tant bien que mal dans cette région reculée d'Afrique, en plein cœur de la forêt de l'Ouganda. D'immenses palmiers se faisaient concurrence pour toucher le ciel de leurs grandes palmes ; les cieux étaient dépourvus de nuages et il régnait une chaleur insupportable mêlée d'humidité. La sueur collait la chemise de Remus qui s'était assis sur le perron improvisé, fait d'un bois d'où il n'aurait su dire l'origine. Sa tête était enfouie dans ses mains et il s'était laissé aller à des sanglots étouffés, les larmes traçant des sillons lumineux – grâce aux quelques rayons solaires que filtraient les feuilles – sur ses joues sales. En effet, celles-ci étaient couvertes d'un mélange de terre, de poussière et de sueur. Il n'avait pas le courage de se laver ; cela faisait des jours qu'il s'évertuait à retrouver la trace de Sirius. Il l'avait retrouvée en effet, mais pas l'ombre de son meilleur ami.

- Siri..., souffla-t-il tristement, froissant dans sa main une lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée.

Depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban et que la vérité avait été rétablie, Sirius et lui n'avait eu l'occasion de se parler qu'uniquement pour accuser Peter et tenter de l'inculper. Leur seule discussion s'était réduite à parler d'un criminel qui avait entaché toute la vie de Sirius, de Remus et qui avait ruinée celle de James et Lily. Les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangé... un nouveau sanglot le secoua bien qu'il tentât de laisser silencieusement ses larmes couler. Il n'avait qu'à peine pu le serrer dans ses bras. Ça s'était passé si vite... il était passé si près de la mort, d'abord entre ses propres griffes, ses propres crocs de monstre puis par ces horribles créatures désincarnées qu'étaient les Détraqueurs, désirant lui infliger son mortel baiser ; or, il n'y avait que Remus qui lui donnait le droit de l'embrasser. Ses baisers devaient lui revenir, depuis tout ce temps. Cette confiance, cet amour qui avaient été perdus par la faute de cet immonde petit rat de Pettigrow. La distance qui s'étaient creusée s'était muée en fossé puis en gouffre. Tout avait été gâché par Peter...

Tout ça à cause d'un seul homme.

- Je t'aime, Sirius, je t'aime tellement..., murmura-t-il avec l'espoir idiot que le vent porterait ses mots pour que ces derniers bercent son amant dans ses rêves.

Mais il n'empêchait que Remus se demandait s'il pouvait encore qualifier Sirius comme son amant ; leur relation avait débuté lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard, après maintes difficultés. Remus n'avait jamais vraiment assumé son homosexualité ou sa bisexualité, il ne savait trop. Il était déjà sorti avec des jeunes filles - enfin, une - mais il n'avait ensuite eu d'yeux que pour le beau regard ténébreux de Sirius. Mais telle n'était pas la question, puisque cette part d'attirance pour Sirius, pour un homme, avait été un choc énorme pour lui. Il avait tenté de le nier, sans y parvenir. Puis il avait accepté, avec honte. Il avait été amoureux d'un homme. Et il l'était toujours. Toutes les horreurs et toutes les brutalités que l'on disait et que l'on faisait à son époque - et encore un peu aujourd'hui – à propos des homosexuels le terrifiaient et l'avaient rempli d'idées reçues. Pour lui, ça n'avait été qu'une maladie honteuse, comme sa lycanthropie. Une dégénérescence mentale qu'il fallait à tout prix cacher. Il ne l'assumait pas encore, après toutes ces années. Mais lorsqu'il était seul avec Sirius, il n'y avait plus rien ni personne pour l'empêcher de l'aimer. Encore fallait-il qu'il se retrouve seul avec lui. Le retrouve tout court depuis sa dernière arrestation et évasion sur Buck l'hippogriffe.

Il désespérait de le retrouver, ne serait-ce encore qu'une fois.

Puis soudainement, comme si tous ces vœux avaient été exaucés par une divinité quelconque, que quelqu'un avait pris en pitié un misérable loup-garou amoureux et perdu, une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main large, un peu calleuse. Il se retourna vivement et ne se posa pas trente-six questions : il se jeta contre la haute stature de Sirius, enserrant puissamment sa taille de ses longs et fins bras marqués par ses transformations douloureuses. Légèrement pris de court, Sirius papillonna, avant de lui aussi le serrer de ses bras musculeux, posant sa tête contre la sienne, lovée contre son large torse. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, écoutant uniquement le souffle de leur respiration et les battements de leur cœur qui se mêlaient.

Puis enfin, Remus releva timidement la tête, plantant son regard ambré dans celui d'encre de Sirius, voilé, qui gardait la trace de la hantise insufflé par Azkaban ; il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes avant que Sirius ne l'interrompe brutalement :

- Non.

- M-mais pourquoi ? s'exclama, Remus, sentant les larmes revenir lui brouiller la vue et sa voix trahir son désespoir.

Sirius sembla désarçonné.

- N-ne pleure pas, Rem'..., dit-il doucement en le serrant un peu plus fort. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore aimer, avoua-t-il finalement.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte et l'air ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Au contraire, tu devrais être rempli d'amour maintenant que tu as échappé à ces immondices de Détra-

- Remus. Lorsque tu as vécu douze ans en compagnie de Détraqueurs qui empêchent tout sentiment joyeux, heureux, tel que l'amour d'emplir ton cœur et qu'ils te font revivre les pires moments de ta vie... tu ne peux plus espérer aimer comme avant. La pire chose à savoir était que tu me voies comme un traître. Ça m'a hanté tout le temps, à chaque minute, chaque seconde. Même si j'ai réussi à revenir sain d'esprit, il reste des séquelles que tu ne pourras jamais guérir.

Remus écoutait son discours sans rien dire, comme frappé de mutisme ; il lui était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est comme si tous les espoirs qu'il avait nourris envers leur amour venaient brutalement de s'écrouler. Quelque chose venait de se casser en lui, à cet instant.

Sirius voulait dire quelque chose lorsqu'une nouvelle larme roula sur sa pommette, puis le long de son nez, mais ne sut quoi.

- Remus... pardonne-moi, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, que tu n'as pas mérité cela et-

- ALORS POURQUOI ME FAIRE SUBIR ÇA ? hurla-t-il, au comble de l'affliction.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'écarquiller les yeux. Remus ne perdait son sang-froid qu'en de très rares occasions. Et c'était généralement lorsque cela lui tenait à cœur plus que tout. Il avait la respiration haletante et les yeux grands ouverts, les dents découvertes comme un loup et son visage ruisselait de larmes ; de rage, de douleur, de désespoir.

- Pardon, Remus, murmura Sirius, baissant la tête.

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Je ne pourrais peut-être jamais imaginer la torture que l'on t'as infligé, mais je m'en contrefous, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça !

- Lunard...

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, je te l'interdis ! Tu ignores à quel point j'ai souffert, à quel point je me suis accroché comme un fou au minuscule espoir que tu sois innocent malgré tout ce qui t'accablait, malgré tout le mal que l'on disait de toi ! Tu ignores le temps fou que cela me prend de te chercher à travers le monde, de t'envoyer des lettres désespérées qui ne reçoivent pas de réponses ! Ordure !

Sirius avait l'air interdit. Il encaissait ses dures accusations sans rien dire. Il lui sembla que cela dura des heures, que Remus n'allait jamais arrêter de le pointer du doigt en sanglotant ; il ne lui en voulait pas, il s'en voulait à lui-même de lui avoir fait tant de mal. Il aurait dû répondre à ses lettres, il aurait dû lui faire confiance avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Peter et de finir emprisonné à Azkaban. Il aurait dû faire tellement de choses, au lieu de perdre cette décennie à la prison des sorciers...

Puis enfin, Remus ne dit plus rien, seulement secoué de hoquets et de pleurs nerveux, avant de l'étreindre à nouveau avec force, se laissant aller contre lui en gémissant.

- Je t'aime tellement Sirius !

Il resta un instant silencieux, pensif avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Je sais, Rem'... moi aussi je t'aime. Et je veux bien essayer de reconstruire quelque chose m-

Un cri de joie intense le coupa et il sentit les lèvres de son amant fondre sur les siennes et s'y écraser avec une passion qui ne lui avait que trop manqué et qui pourtant ne sembla pas l'avoir quitté un seul instant. Il aimait Remus. Et même si ça n'était pas comme avant, il forgerait une nouvelle union, quelque chose de nouveau, de sain. Avec un goût de renaissance.

Ça serait la première étape pour qu'il commence à se sentir enfin libéré.

Il le serra avec force contre lui, et franchit le barrage de ses lèvres avec une langue gourmande, allant s'entrelacer avec sa jumelle dans un ballet de chair enflammé, enivrant. Il sentait ses hanches heurter les siennes avec impatience, et la main de Remus partit s'emmêler dans la chevelure indisciplinée de Sirius, son visage autrefois émacié et à présent paraissant nettement plus jeune exprimant à la fois un profond désir et une profonde plénitude.

C'était si bon de se savoir encore aimer de Remus, si bon d'à nouveau être auprès de lui. Et d'être sur le point de lui faire l'amour.

Sa large main vint s'insinuer sur le torse frémissant du lycanthrope, passant par-dessous sa chemise ensuquée ; il caressa le léger réseau de protubérances que formaient les nombreuses cicatrices du corps marqué de Remus et celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux remplis de révulsion, suivi d'une grimace de dégoût ; il haïssait qu'il touche ce qui révélait sa nature hybride. Il était timide, réservé sur cette part de lui-même mais il n'y avait qu'à Sirius qu'il accordait cette confiance de caresser son corps sans pudeur, sans aucune réaction mis à part celle du désir et d'un profond amour, de caresser ses hideuses cicatrices dont il avait honte.

Bientôt, la chemise fut jetée sans ménagement sur le sol bancal de la maisonnette et bientôt le haut de Sirius suivit, tandis que ce dernier s'empressait de défaire la braguette de Remus, qui lui-même caressait avidement le torse nu de celui dont l'absence lui avait dévorée l'existence. Sa bouche quitta la sienne pour aller tantôt aspirer tantôt titiller le mamelon de Sirius, qui laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Mais il sentit brusquement les doigts rendus légèrement malhabiles de Remus se poser sur les siens, occupés à faire tenter de glisser son jean le long de ses jambes maigres ; il parvint à arrêter net son mouvement et leva vers Sirius un regard tendre que ce dernier pensait ne plus jamais croiser. Ce simple échange réussit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux, mais il le masqua en posa son front contre l'épaule marquée de Remus, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Avant, je voudrais faire quelque chose, murmura le lycanthrope.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Sirius d'un voix légèrement essoufflée.

- Prendre soin de toi.

Malgré lui, l'Animagus sentit ses joues se colorer d'un rouge vif, à la fois ému et surpris des attentions de Remus ; non pas que cela le surprenne venant de sa part, mais simplement qu'il avait oublié le goût du plaisir, de l'amour et des profonds liens qui les unissaient tous deux, les derniers des Maraudeurs - puisqu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas encore considérer Peter Pettigrow comme un des leurs. Et se faire choyer par Remus John Lupin, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout - en exceptant son filleul à qui il vouait un profond amour paternel - était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui semblait bien vouloir arriver depuis son évasion d'Azkaban.

Remus étala sa cape, qu'il avait délaissée sur le perron grossièrement édifié, sur le sol quelque peu instable de la masure et y fit s'asseoir Sirius, passant des mains amoureuses sur son visage. Il déposa encore un léger baiser avant de brusquement disparaître avec un petit sourire, dans un "_crac_" sonore. A ce moment-là, Sirius eut un brutal sursaut, puis un mouvement de panique et se releva brutalement, saisi d'un sentiment de profond désespoir que même les Détraqueurs n'avaient réussi à lui insuffler.

- Non, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque, Remus, reviens ! Je t'en supplie, je ferais tout... Remus...

Puis ce dernier réapparut dans un autre "_crac_", qui parût assourdissant aux oreilles de Sirius ; celui-ci eut du mal à cacher le profond soulagement qui se peignait sur ses traits ainsi que la fureur qui s'était saisie de lui.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Tu es la dernière personne, avec Harry, qui me restent sur cette maudite planète ! Je t'interd-

- Hey, j'ai juste transplané pour aller chercher ça, s'exclama Remus en lui désignant une petite barquette qu'il tenait dans la main, les sourcils levés.

Sirius eut le profond et intime sentiment d'être un parfait crétin. Remus éclata de rire.

- Je ne te laisserai pour rien au monde, idiot. Tu _es _la dernière personne qui me reste sur cette "maudite planète".

- Excuse-moi, je... j'ai paniqué... je croyais... que je t'avais blessé...

- Calme-toi, murmura tranquillement le loup-garou en l'enlaçant, une note de compassion et d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je suis là.

- Merci, fut tout ce que réussit à dire Sirius, trop submergé par des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus ressentis depuis longtemps.

Remus eut encore un sourire paisible et il le fut s'asseoir de nouveau sur sa cape, se saisissant d'une paire de ciseaux un peu bon marché qu'il avait placé dans la fameuse petite barquette ramené probablement de son logement.

- Euh... ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en tes talents _prodigieux _de coiffeur, mais si tu utilises un sortilège pour me couper les cheveux, je t'étripe...

- Je vais le faire à la main. Je vais _tout _faire à la main, aujourd'hui, ajouta le châtain avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, ravi de provoquer de violents frissons le long de l'épine dorsale et du ventre de son Patmol.

Il entreprit alors de lui couper les cheveux, la langue coincée entre les dents et les sourcils froncés, affreusement concentré tandis que des mèches de cheveux tombaient sur le sol.

- Ce que cet air m'avait manqué... tu le prenais souvent quand tu faisais tes devoirs. Et lorsque tu écrivais des rapports pour l'Ordre. Tu es vraiment craquant.

Sirius fut satisfait des tâches roses qui s'étalaient à présent sur les joues de Remus, et ce dernier déclara dans les quelques secondes suivantes qu'il avait terminé son œuvre. Il brandit alors un petit miroir de la barquette et lui montra tout d'abord sa nuque puis son visage de face, et de chaque côté.

- Ça te plaît ?

- Je suis décidément mieux les cheveux courts. Merci, Lunard.

- Pas de quoi. D'ailleurs, en échange, je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose !

- Oh ?

- Et si, comme celles de Harry, tu répondais à mes lettres, hm ?

Un petit silence gêné suivit cette demande et Sirius s'éclaircit la voix pour s'excuser - chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement - mais son amant rit une fois de plus ; le fait que le brun ait accepté de reconstruire quelque chose avec lui semblait le combler au point de le rendre d'une folle bonne humeur.

- Ouais... évidemment, finit tout de même par dire Sirius, légèrement irrité.

- Tu es très beau quand tu boudes, mais tu l'es encore plus quand tu souris, le taquina Remus en embrassant sa joue. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu piques.

- Tu as un rasoir ?

- Non, j'aime bien quand tu es mal rasé ; ça te rend ce petit air rebelle qui m'avait fait craqué au collège, sourit doucement le lycanthrope.

- Soit. Au fait, tu savais que Fol Œil... ?

- Oui, je lui ai même envoyé une lettre. Il s'occupera très bien de Harry, Sirius, il saura le protéger, ne crains rien.

- Ne rien craindre ! s'exclama Sirius. Je sais que c'est sans doute le meilleur Auror d'une longue génération mais l'approche de ce fichu Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne me dit rien qui vaille...

- Que veux-tu qu'il arrive, Siri ? Que Harry soit soumis à l'Imperium et parvienne à mettre son nom dans la Coupe avec la Limite d'Âge instaurée par Dumbledore ? éclata de rire Lupin.

Sirius grogna.

- On ne sait pas de quoi sont capable ces stupides Mangemorts...

Remus soupira, légèrement agacé, enlaçant la taille de Sirius. Et pour le faire définitivement taire, il amorça de douces caresses le long de son torse où de fins poils noirs poussaient en bataille, traçant une sorte de ligne jusqu'à son nombril et descendant sur son pubis ; Remus la suivit d'un index joueur et il ne fut guère surpris de sentir l'érection de son Black, privé de tout plaisir charnel pendant plus d'une décennie, lorsqu'il glissa vicieusement sa main sous son pantalon.

- Hm, voilà qui est intéressant, murmura Sirius avec une impressionnante maîtrise de lui-même ; il repoussa la main baladeuse et s'installa à califourchon sur Remus pour le chevaucher, un large sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres légèrement abîmées.

Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à l'aube, leurs corps enflammés ne cessant de s'entrelacer, ne se lassant guère du contact de l'autre ; leur union dégageait quelque tendresse, mais également un sentiment de désespoir qui s'en alla avec la nuit et fut asséché par les flammes de la passion qu'ils avaient entretenus toutes ces heures blanches et incandescentes, comme un précieux feu posé au creux de leur paume.

Lorsque le jour se leva et que l'aube de leur nouvelle relation débuta, comme une évidence teintée d'un profond amour, Sirius, enserrant un Remus éreinté, lover contre lui, eut conscience que personne ne saisirait cette chance s'il ne le faisait pas.

Alors, il se jura de nourrir leur feu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'éteigne par lui-même, et si ce dernier s'avérait obligé de mourir, eh bien Sirius renaîtrait de ses cendres, comme ce jour-là.

Tel un phénix.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin, malheureusement ou non. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire !**


End file.
